Batman-Arkham Inside
by Ultimate Batman45
Summary: This is a story about one of the first times batman caught joker and put him in the asylum. This shapes their relationship as Joker locks him in the asylum for 1 week-can Batman survive? At the moment T may change to M
1. Chapter 1

Batman-Arkham inside Chapter 1 A gunshot. A scream. Another kill for the Joker. He laughed with a crazy wild demeanour as he danced around the corpse waiting for the one who really gets him. The Batman. "(Laughs) this is going to be my best one yet!" Batman glides down to the rooftop above cautiously surveying his surroundings and notices Joker dancing and giggling to himself standing over a body. "Damn it Joker!" Batman muttered to himself "Why do you have to do it? You could get treatment-but no. That's just not you is it?" Batman drops down in front of Joker who laughs and gasps theatrically. "Now Batman I know how this looks but-"Joker began. Batman punches Joker across the jaw knocking him to the floor. "Shut up." Batman said. "Ah time for the dance then" Joker said then laughs. Joker pulls out a knife and stabs at Batman but Batman knocks the blade out of his hands and the two begin trading punches. Joker pulls out his revolver but Batman grabs the wrist and twists it taking Joker down then kicks him in the head knocking him out. "You need help Joker" Batman said before picking him up and carrying him away to the batmobile. Arkham Asylum Batman strides in with a now handcuffed and conscious Joker laughing. "You see bats we're gonna do this for ever. It's almost like were couple. But which one's the wife?" Joker laughs at his own joke. "Shut it clown" Batman replied. "Oooh tough crowd" Joker said. "Still you'll just love the next joke!" Jeremiah Arkham walks up to Batman and Arkham guards take the Joker from hm. "Thank you Batman. We'll take it from here" Jeremiah said. "I'm coming too-Joker seems a little too happy to be back." Batman told him. "As you wish" Jeremiah replied and they walked with the guards to the main hall before putting the Joker there and Batman and Jeremiah went up to the stand. "We're putting him in the new maximum security wing. Not even Bane could get out of there-He'll be secure. Trust me" Jeremiah said. "Doctor have you ever heard the one about the patient who roams the asylum free? No? Well you're about to!" Joker said. Joker lock picks his handcuffs which fall to the ground then takes a gun from the guard and shoots all the guards spraying blood all over the walls in a constant shower. "Harley time for the big finish!" Joker yells then laughs as the door to Zsasz's cell opens. "NO!" Batman hollers and dives at Zsasz and tackles him to the ground, then flips him over with his foot and smashes his head into the wall knocking him out. "Welcome to the Asylum Batman! You'll be spending the week here-enjoy the insanity!" Joker said, then laughs maniacally. "Joker, surrender now and I won't hurt you!" Batman said. "You won't be hurting my mista J!" Harley said from behind Batman then knocks him out with her hammer. The Joker then laughs and Harley joins in as Batman's vision fades into blackness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Batman groaned as he awoke in a padded locked cell. He shook his head and went for his utility belt then realised it had been removed.

"You didn't think I would make it easy for you did you batsy?" Joker asked through the intercom.

"You'll pay for this Joker" Batman said.

"Will I? (Laughs) I'm looking forward to it. Assuming you can get out before my bombs go off (laughs again)" Joker replied.

"What bombs?!" Batman yelled.

"Ah yes almost forgot I've placed a bomb in the walls of your cell (Laughs). So get out of there if you want in on the party!" Joker exclaimed and the radio crackled.

"Joker!" Batman yelled, "Damn it radio's disconnected."

A thug banged on the door.

"Hey shut up bat-you ain't getting out!" The thug said.

Batman looks around the room and notices the door lock slightly out of place. Batman kicks the lock and it breaks then kicks the door and it smashes into the thugs face knocking him out.

_Maximum Security Wing_

Joker runs in cackling to himself.

"Hello fellow crazies-who missed me?" Joker asked.

All the inmates in the cells cheered the Joker's name.

"Guess you all did. Well time for a good old divide and conquer-Make sure batman has to deal with all of you before the party at intensive treatment!" Joker exclaimed before hitting a button causing every cell to spring open. The inmates rush out screaming and cheering as they rush off to different areas of the asylum. Bane walks up to Joker.

"Ah my favourite luchador-what can I do for you today ?" Joker asked.

"The bat. I want him." Bane replied.

"Well Bane I know the perfect spot to get him right behind the cathedral-say can you take a picture of you two making ou-" Joker said.

Bane grabs Joker by the throat.

"No Jokes. Batman will fall by my hand-got that?" Bane asked.

"So  
macho-(sigh) shame I have to hurt you know" Joker said then stabs his arm laughing as Bane screams blood pouring all over the floor.

"Batman is mine and mine alone to kill-got that? Now if you're quite finished I believe you have a distraction to attend to" Joker said.

Bane struggled to his feet and began to walk away from Joker.

"Oh and Bane-I've met WWE stars who put up more of a fight than you-and they don't even hit each other, what does that say about you hmmm? Joker asked then laughed as Bane stormed at him. Joker points a gun at him.

"No, no, no Bane. You don't get to hurt me, run along now before I pull this trigger" Joker said coldly.

Bane ran away from the Joker who laughed manically his laughter echoing all over the asylum.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Batman ran through the grounds of the asylum noticing vines covering the entrance to the botanical gardens.

"Ivy. Maybe she can shed some light on the situation" Batman said to himself.

Batman sprinted up to the door and kicked it down revealing a room full of thugs.

"Get ready for pain bat!" One inmate said.

The inmates begin to rush Batman who punches one to the floor and gracefully fights his way through the inmates in a mix of blocks, punches, kicks and throws performed expertly. The inmates groaned from the floor but stayed still. Batman strode confidently through the asylum and reached a thick oak door. Listening he pressed his ear to the door and could hear Ivy talking to her plants. Batman burst through the door and Ivy bolted upright in shock.

"What's Joker's plan?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know nor do I care-the clown doesn't interest me, you on the other hand, mmmm!" Poison Ivy said seductively.

"Damn it Ivy! No games! Where is Joker?" Batman asked.

"That I do know" Poison Ivy replied.

Batman stared at Ivy who inspected her nails then stroked her plants. Batman sighed.

"Ivy if you tell me his location, I'll make a deal." Batman said.

"I know where he'll be in 2 hours." Poison Ivy said.

"Good enough." Batman told her.

"The penitentiary" Poison Ivy said simply.

"Thank you" Batman said and began to walk away.

"Don't forget my return gift Batman!" Poison Ivy said.

"What do you want?" Batman asked.

Poison Ivy smiled.

_Arkham Manor_

Jeremiah Arkham looked at the guards.

"Are you sure we're secure here?" Jeremiah asked, "I mean can Joker get us?"

"Relax." A guard told him, "No way Joker can get through the 20 armed guards and barricades we left in his way."

A guard crashed through the door and screamed as a knife landed in his leg.

"You weren't trying to keep your favourite clown out were you?" Joker asked casually as he entered the room.

"You maniac! Just leave us out of this!" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"But doc-You're the people I hate the most" Joker said in an angry tone dripping with venom.

"Enough of this, get the hell out of here Joker!" the guard yelled pointing his assault rifle at the Joker.

"Some people are just too rude!" Joker exclaimed. "You should work on your hospitality."

Joker pulls out a revolver and shoots the guard in the face who dies instantly blood forming a crimson pool beside the corpse.

"See much better-you could even be a butler!" Joker said then laughed maniacally.

"Please don't hurt me" Jeremiah whimpered.

"Sorry Doc-that's just not an option." Joker said with menace pulling out a knife.

"Please…" Jeremiah began but Joker sticks the knife in his mouth.

"Smile for me" Joker said coldly and maliciously.

Joker cuts through Jeremiah's cheek who screams as his blood splatters across the walls, his cheek hanging loosely from his face.

"Finish it you son of a bitch" Jeremiah said full of fury.

"Of course doc. I gotta say this has been a real blast!" Joker stated then shoots him through the heart and leaves laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_The penitentiary_

Joker thugs rushed across the room setting up turrets, explosives and all manner of deadly devices.

"Hurry up boys! Mista J wants everything ready for when B-man gets here" Harley Quinn yelled.

"Who put that bitch in charge?" One thug asked another.

"Oh dear. Unhappy with my decisions hm? That just won't do!" Joker said from behind the thug.

"No boss" the thug said backing away from Joker "I love Harley!"

"You love Harley. You're in love with my GIRLFRIEND?! Well that's unfortunate for you because Harley LOVES me! So what to do with you" Joker said.

Joker pulled out a knife and slit the thugs throat laughing as blood spurted out from the wound splattering across the room.

"Anyone else have a comment?" Joker asked.

The thugs all got back to work keeping their eyes away from the Joker.

"Puddin'!" Harley exclaimed.

"Harley. Been working them hard hm?" Joker asked.

"Yes sir-they've been working to the bone to get everything ready-at my direction of course!" Harley said.

"Excellent!" Joker exclaimed "That's my girl!"

"It's over Joker!" Batman exclaimed dropping into the room.

"You're early" The Joker said with a frown. "Bane, keep him busy!"

Bane bursts from the shadows and tackles Batman out of the building onto the island.

"Lovely, so glad all is going to plan." Joker said.

_Arkham Island_

Bane and Batman smash onto the island and Batman flips bane off of him with his foot coming up in a fighting stance as Bane hits the floor and rises.

"Now, I break you Batman and then the payaso!" Bane exclaimed.

"Not today." Batman responded.

Bane roared and grabbed at Batman who dives aside and hurled an explosive at Bane which blew up and sent Bane flying through a small building.

"Need more…VENOM!" Bane yelled hitting the feeder on his arm going to 9 foot 2 and his muscles bulging and growing 10 times bigger.

"Damn it." Batman said to himself.

Bane charged at Batman and picked him up before hurling him through a low wall, Batman got up groaning and Bane charged again. Batman threw a batarang and it sliced through the venom tubes then kicked Bane across the jaw knocking him out.

"Yoo hoo! Batsy, we're ready for you!" Joker called from the penitentiary.

Batman took a deep breath and cautiously made his way up the many marble steps back into the penitentiary, back to the Joker.


End file.
